


What A God Doesn't Know

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Frustration, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: ImagineYou and Loki get into a heated argument. You raise your arm to slap him but he catch your wrist. He backs you up against a wall and leans down to your ear. In a low, husky voise he whispers „Wanna try that again, pet ?“ posted by @crazygirl3001





	What A God Doesn't Know

You glare at him. “You don’t see what is the big deal? You don’t see  _why_  I would want to do something special today?”

“I have never understood your Midgardian traditions of celebrating love.” Loki snides. “Who cares about when we started dating? It doesn’t matter since I’m going to out live you centuries after your death!” You move to slap him, but he catches your wrist. “Wanna try that again, pet?” You struggle out of his grip.

“Fine,” you growl, but then you went to kick the back of his knee. But, Loki catches that too and sweeps you into his arm. “Loki!”

“You are going to be taught a lesson, little one. Gods don’t have the luxury of celebrating stupid things and I will teach you that.” You frown up at him before you find yourself thrown onto the bed. “We celebrate higher things than you mortals.” You don’t look him in the eye and just start stripping.

“Whatever.” You lay back down on the bed and glare at the ceiling. “Just get it over with, Loki.” Your arms are crossed over your chest and you don’t make a move to help him. “After all, I’m just a pet.” Loki glares at you before pulling you up by your upper arm and crashing his lips to yours. Your arms instinctively wrap around his neck and you moan at the intensity he was showing you.

“Don’t you see what you really need?” Loki growls and turns you over on all fours. “Don’t you see what you do to me?” You grit your teeth, still angry at him, but more angry that you like this. He slaps your ass before gripping it tightly. “Where should I punish you first?” You yelp as you feel his fingers ghost over your asshole. “Oh, I haven’t taken this hole yet…” Loki grins, but dips his hand lower. “And, yet, you’re soaking for me. How could I say no to that?” You gasp as his fingers tease you. “I will start here. But, your mouth is what needs taught the lesson.” He teases your entrance and you try to force him in. “Not yet, little dove.” He slowly enters you and you moan. “That’s it, pet.” He starts a fast pace that causes you to tense and yell. Loki pulls your hair so you’re pressed against his chest. You yelp, but his lips swallow your moans. Suddenly he pulls out of you and you whine. Loki turns you to face him on all fours, but he pauses. “No, you won’t be in this comfortable position when I fuck your face.” You glare at him, but he pulls you from the bed and lays you on the floor. “You’re going to lay there and take my cock in your pretty mouth, understand?”

“Yes…” You glare at him. He chuckles and starts a slow pace at first. Then he dips down and teases your clit with his tongue. You moan against his cock and he thrusts into your mouth roughly. You can barely breath as he blocks your airways and his mouth teases your cunt. All you feel is pleasure and you fear you will pass out. You try to tell Loki, but you gag instead. Fear engulfs you and soon you’re not sure what you can do. Loki cums in your mouth and pulls out when he does. He turns around and sees you spitting his cum up as you turn onto your side and try to breathe. Loki immediately lifts you up.

“Darling, are you okay?” You’re still trying to catch your breath, but nod your head.

“I’ll be fine.” You don’t meet his eyes. Loki sighs and sits on the bed with you in his arms. “It was just difficult to breathe is all.” You look down and see cum dripping down from your chin. “I-I should go wash up.” You try to leave, but Loki keeps you to his chest.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He kisses your temple. You couldn’t stop the crying at his words. “(Y/n)!”

“Please, don’t call me your love…” You try to pull yourself together. “It’s not true and I wish for you to not use it if you don’t mean it.” You push off him and lay on the bed, facing away from him. Loki sighs and spoons you.

“I do love you, little one.” You shake your head. Loki sighs and pulls you closer. “Little one, we gods celebrate marriages, not really dating or courtships.” He kisses your neck. “We celebrate birthdays and deaths. Not possibilities.” You sigh and hold his hands.

“But here we celebrate the possibilities of the future as well.” You whisper. Loki gives in and kisses your hair.

“Alright, my love.” He stands and starts a bath. “Come on.” Loki scoops you up and sets you in the warm water. “I’m sorry for being so rough with you.” He washes your face and chest.

“Don’t be sorry for that, Loki.” You look him in the eye. “I love when you’re rough with me, but there are times…” You look down. “It’s alright. Just don’t think so lowly about some of our traditions.” Loki kisses you gently.

“Wouldn’t you rather just be surprised by romantic gestures than expect them on a certain day?” He lifts your chin.

“You don’t even do that Loki.” You smile sadly. “I know who I’m dating, and he’s not a romantic.”

“I didn’t think you cared.” Loki huffs. “From now on I will surprise you.”

You laugh. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”


End file.
